The Things In Between
by Dracossack
Summary: As it so happens, Beca disagrees with Jesse's idea that the endings are the best part.


_A/N: A wild Jeca appeared! No, I have not gone over to the dark side. This will likely be the only Jeca I write. However, I've decided lately that I rather dislike how a lot of Bechloe writers handle Jesse, who I think is a great and wonderful character. This is not to say that they are in any way bad writers or that my way of writing him is better, I just simply disagree with the way a lot of people go about portraying him. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot! If not, then hopefully you won't have wasted too much time, as it is fairly short. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Things In Between<strong>

_"Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."_

_"He told me enough! He told me you killed him!"_

_"No, I am your father."_

Beca smirked lightly as she finally watched the iconic scene unfolding on the screen of the small, blue laptop stationed on her bed. When she had used this particular scene as part of her argument for the predictability of movies to Jesse all of those months ago, it hadn't been out of experience. It was just one of those things you knew. The guy gets the girl, the kid sees dead people, and Darth Vader is Luke's father. Okay, so maybe that second wasn't so obvious to a majority of the viewers the first time they saw the movie, and, for better or worse, the guy doesn't always get the girl. Sometimes the girl gets the girl. Or the guy gets a guy. Or everyone gets stabbed by a crazy guy in a hockey mask, so no one gets anyone.

As the movie neared its conclusion, Beca turned her head to look at the brunette boy seated next to her, whose eyes were filled with wonder and joy despite the fact that he had seen this movie countless times already. She chuckled as she continued to gaze at her boyfriend, the denouement of the space opera all but forgotten. It didn't take long for Jesse to realize her attention was no longer on the movie.

"You're missing the ending," he pointed out as he turned to look at her.

"I'm missing a weirdly romantic moment between a brother and sister," Beca corrected with a quite self-satisfied smirk. "I think I'll be okay."

"For not having seen this movie before, you seem awfully knowledgeable about it," Jesse replied lightly as he rolled his eyes before returning his focus to the screen. The credits were rolling at this point, but he made no move to stop the movie.

"Because it's Star Wars. It's kind of hard to grow up in America without learning at least some of the major plot points regardless of whether or not you've seen the movie," Beca pointed out. Jesse contemplated her point for a moment before shrugging in acceptance. "Besides, you shouldn't push your luck. You should just be happy that I'm watching the movie with you at all." It wasn't as though Beca had magically fallen in love with movies when she fell for Jesse, despite what her binge watching of most of his favorite movies during spring break after her argument and fallout with him and the Bellas may have suggested.

"I guess that's true," the boy admitted with a goofy chuckle.

"You know, I think you may have been wrong," Beca commented as the couple sat listening to the ending theme song of the movie, with Jesse humming along intermittently, which Beca found quite cute, though she would never admit it.

"About what?"

"About endings being the best part."

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked, his curiosity having been piqued by Beca's statement, which was rather bold in his opinion.

"Well, like this one for example. We don't really care about the stuff that happens after Luke and Darth Vader's battle, at least not until the next movie. The whole point was all of the crap that happened in the middle, and how they got to the ending," Beca explained.

"So does that mean you want to watch Return of the Jedi right now?" Jesse asked hopefully with a wide grin on his face. Beca shook her head, though she still held a small smile.

"I think one is enough for tonight, dude," she said. "I can only handle so much."

"Ah, that's right, I nearly forgot that you don't like movies. Or puppies. Or fun things," Jesse replied teasingly.

"I don't claim to not like them," Beca said in response. "Even when we first talked about movies, I never explicitly said I didn't like them, I said they were fine, just that they were kind of boring because of their predictability."

"But you know not all movies are as predictable as you think," Jesse reminded her with a smirk, remembering her reaction to the ending of Fight Club. Utter disbelief didn't even begin to describe Beca's thoughts on that matter.

"True, there are exceptions," Beca admitted. "But, for the most part, a majority of movies follow the same general formula. Even you know that, and yet, you still love them. Hell, you still like watching movies you've seen way too many times."

"So you still think they're boring?" Jesse asked, his voice dropping slightly. It wasn't really that he couldn't handle her not liking movies, he just didn't want to have forced her to sit through two hours of boredom. That wasn't his intention at all, and he felt it most certainly would have been unfair of him to make her to do something she wouldn't enjoy. Beca laughed when she heard him speak, guessing with a relatively high degree of accuracy what he was thinking.

"Some of them. Actually, probably a lot of them," she said with a smirk. "This one wasn't too bad, though." Jesse smiled. "But seriously, I wasn't bored. If I agree to watch something with you, it's because I want to, not because I pity you or anything."

Jesse looked fondly at the girl sitting next to him, wondering how he had been so lucky to get someone as amazing and talented and downright hot as her. He hadn't been entirely truthful in saying she was half way to beautiful with the amazingly scary ear spike still in place on the first day they met in the radio station. She was already so far past beautiful, he just couldn't resist making a movie cliche out of it. But all of the tattoos and piercings and dark eyeliner in the world couldn't detract from the beauty he saw in the short brunette girl, nor could their absence enhance it. He knew she was perfect exactly as she was.

"So you're cool with watching The Notebook after Star Wars then, right?" He joked.

"You're an idiot," Beca replied with a smirk before she leaned over and pressed her lips against his.

She could have elaborated more on why endings were not, in fact, the best part. She could have said that if she were speaking honestly, she'd admit that, in a lot of ways, endings could be the worst part, because that meant that the experience was over and you're left with nothing but memories. The great thing about movies, though, is that you can relive those moments any time you want as many times as you please. Life wasn't so convenient. The breaking of her parents' marriage, the one thing that was supposed to have lasted until death did them part, had profoundly influenced her view on endings. If everything came to an end, what was the point in starting? It was this question that had led her to push away anyone who tried to care about her. It was this mentality that kept her from caring about silly things like movies. However, she had come to understand over the last year that, despite the inevitable endings, the experience of the things in between did truly matter. If it weren't for the things in between, life itself was a pointless endeavor. Just like in movies, it didn't necessarily matter if you could predict the ending, because you never truly knew what was going to happen until you got there. All you could do was try and do your best with the things in between.

Beca could have told all of this to Jesse, but she didn't see the point. He knew that he had broken down her walls, that he had shown her how to enjoy the things in between, despite the predictability or the inevitability of the ending, for which she was indescribably grateful. But, she didn't feel the need to inflate his ego any more than she already had. Besides, she was way too busy enjoying the feel of his lips upon hers.


End file.
